A Slight Personal Difference
by jamesmich12
Summary: Twilight, with a twist. A slightly less emotional and guilt filled Bella Swan. A Bella who doesn't really care about other peoples lives, and whether they live or die. My first ever fanfic, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my very first fanfiction. I've never tried doing this type of thing before so, I really hope you enjoy it!**

 **The Beginning**

 **Bella POV**

I stare lazily outside the window of the plane, watching as the clouds quickly speed by. My mind wanders to the memory that put me in this current situation. 

*Flashback*

I'm standing directly in front of my mother- her name is Renee- and I'm completely peeved. I never particularly felt close to either of my birth parents. After my parents divorced, I just went with whichever asked first- something I completely regret- but there's nothing I could really think to do then.

"Bella!" My mother says, slightly raising her voice while snapping her fingers in front of my face. My face slightly puckers in annoyance at her actions.

"Sorry, I was just thinking, what did you say?" I sigh out in exasperation. I'll never completely understand this woman.

She stares at me dubiously for a moment, as if she doesn't believe me. " I was just saying, I'm getting married to my boyfriend, Phil. You know, the baseball player." She gushes, filled with excitement. It's not particularly surprising to me, my mother wasn't the type of person who could stay single for long. Though I need to at least pretend to be excited for her.

"That's amazing! I'm really happy for you!" I say, with a completely fake smile. I knew what this meant, I would be going to Forks to live with my father. It doesn't really bother me, I'm happy to get away from my overbearing, and flighty mother.

*Flashback End* 

I'm not normal, I never have been. When I was little, I never understood the emotions people showed around me. I never knew how to experience and feel them myself. I knew this wasn't normal, and I didn't want people thinking there was something wrong with me. At night, I would spend hours in front the mirror doing different emotional responses I had seen others around me do. It took time, but I've perfected a multitude of different facial expressions. I don't consider myself a psychopath, since I do experience emotions occasionally. It just doesn't happen that often.

Suddenly, I hear a voice from above, "Attention all passengers, we are starting our descent into Seattle, please make sure you're wearing your seat belts."

I see my father in the distance as I walk quickly through the throngs of people in the overcrowded airport. He seems nervous, and anxious. Completely understandable considering the things happening out of nowhere. I put on a gentle smile and I stop in front of him, before pulling him into a gentle hug

"It's good to see you again, Dad" I murmur as my head lays on his shoulder.

"It's g-good to see you too, sweetheart" he says quickly with a light blush on his face. He never has been good with thing involving emotions, something I can appreciate.

"Well, let's get going, shall we?" I say, before following him to where he's parked.

I never expect this move to be a big change in my life. I never expected it to change anything, honestly. It was just something I had to deal with, an annoyance. Something I'd look back on many years in the future and think nothing of it. Little did I know, that life would never be the same again. I was walking towards something big, something dangerous. Something my human brain shouldn't be able to comprehend. A future of death and blood, and murder.

A future of something I never expected to experience.

A future of...love.


	2. Chapter 2

The Days

 **Thank you for the support you showed after the release of my first chapter! Here is number two! I've got a poll on my profile about this. Considering this Bella is less emotionally driven, her odds of being a blood-drinker are possible. At the moment I haven't decided on a pairing yet-and there will be one- so this poll will help decide who she'll be with. It's only gonna be a couple days since the choice is pretty important.**

A New Home

Conversation passes slowly on the drive home, as neither my father nor I are socially talented. Most of the ride is spent in comfortable silence as we speed down the road in my father's cop cruiser. I glance over at my father, checking to see how much he's changed over the years. He's tall, standing at six foot, which curly brown hair, and a mustache, He's quiet-like me- and doesn't prefer large crowds.

We pull up to the house, looking exactly as it had years before. After turning the engine off Charlie looks over at me and smiles. "It's good to have you back, Bells." He softly says, and I smile in response. "Yeah. It is."

I awake with a gasp, my heart thudding erratically. "Just a nightmare. Just a nightmare." I repeat to myself, over and over again. My body is damp with a cold sweat, the fear on my face obvious. I shake my head as if to rid myself of the bad thoughts. "Just need to get ready, that's all. It doesn't matter, it's in the past" I say to myself unconvincingly. I fall back on the bed with a groan, remembering that I start at my new school today, and that means new people. I force myself up to get ready. _

I parked my obnoxiously loud truck in the parking space next to the office- the truck was a gift from Charlie, apparently bought from a friend- and I sighed. I was afraid this was going to be a dreadfully long and boring day. Though, I did have some comfort in the fact that I had a couple books in my backpack.

I stepped into the office, feeling the slight breeze wash onto my skin, and my gaze locked onto a short blonde woman who looked to be in her mid to late fifties.

"Oh! Hello, dear. How may I assist you?" She says, her voice slightly obnoxious and mothering. I inwardly grimace slightly, fearing her reaction.

"The names Isabella Swan, I'm a new student here." I say reluctantly, seeing the light of recognition fill her eyes. I knew it, I was expected. "Oh! Yes, Chief Swan's daughter. We've been expecting your arrival for a couple days now. Here, this is your class schedule. And, this is a attendance form, have all of your teachers sign their name."

"Oh course. Thank you for the help." I say, throwing a beautiful smile on my face, before turning and walking out of the building. I glance down at my schedule. English for first period, hopefully that won't be too bad.

"Hey!" I hear shouted from a distance to my left. I turn and see a boy of Asian descent standing at around six feet. His hair is greasy and pitch black. He stops in front of me with a large smile on his face. "You must be the new girl, Isabella Swan, right?"

"Bella" I correct, throwing on another fake smile. I'm severely hoping that he doesn't get the wrong idea. I don't mind crushing his hopes, but the fun of the situation would be outweighed by the effort. "The names Eric Yorkie! I'm part of the newspaper club" he says holding up a shiny expensive looking camera. "I was hoping to get a picture for the paper, if that's okay with you?" He says tentatively, obviously hoping I'll say yes. I figure that playing the nice girl would make my life easier, so I agree.

He takes a couple photos of me in different poses before starting a conversation about my moving here and my schedule. Though he didn't have the same first period as I did, he still offered to walk me to class. I saw no reason to say no, so I agreed.

First period was boring. I obviously didn't learn anything new, considering my knowledge is beyond the current school curriculum. The teacher, Mr. Mason, didn't force me to introduce myself to the class, so he gained a point in my book. I did however, end up meeting a girl by the name of Jessica Stanley. She was the type of person who could keep a whole conversation going by herself. She was annoying, but I figured she'd be someone I'd have to deal with, so I played nice. Throughout the day I kept my personality nice and friendly, making sure to befriend anyone who tried to talk to me.

By the time lunch rolled around I was completely exhausted. When Jessica offered me a seat at her lunch table, I accepted without thinking. Sat at the table was, Angela Weber, a nice shy girl who seemed to be very caring, Mike Newton, a baby-faced boy who seemed holier than thou. Eric Yorkie, the boy I met this morning. Lauren Mallory, a rude looking girl, Katie Marshell, another popular looking girl, and finally, Ben Cheney, a nice, but nerdy looking boy. I was eating my lunch and half-listening to the things my table was talking about when I saw them for the first time.

They were sitting off at a table in the corner of the room by their selves. None of them were talking or eating. They were all off staring in random directions.

"Who're they?" I whispered breathless to Jessica who was sat right next to me.

"Hm?" She mutters glancing up, though it looks like she can guess who exactly I was talking about. "Those are the Cullens" she breathes out, suddenly excited. "The short one with spikey black hair is Alice Cullen, and the one who looks to be in pain is her boyfriend Jasper. The bombshell is Rosalie, and the big buff one is her boyfriend Emmet. The perfect one with bronze hair is Edward, he's the only single one but apparently no one here is good enough for him, so don't waste your time." She huffs out, annoyed from the last part. I wonder to myself how long it's been since he turned her down.

I glance over at Edward, noticing a small smile out of the corner of his mouth, as if he had heard what she'd said. I frown slightly, narrowing my eyes suspiciously.

I jump, startled, as the lunch bell rings. I get up, grab my stuff, and head to biology. I'm just ready for this day to end. By the time I finally make it to biology, I'm slightly late. I apologize to the teacher and he tells me to sit at the only open seat. I glance over and notice that the only open seat is next to Edward.

As I approach the desk I notice his face scrunched up as if in pain, and his nose wrinkled as if he had smelled something disgusting. After sitting down in my seat, he immediately moves as far away from he as he can, his hands white against the table, veins showing.

I frown, wondering what exactly is going on. We make eye contact, and I see his pitch-black eyes. "Strange. Normal people don't have black eyes..." I wonder in my head thoughtfully. He quickly looks away, as if eye contact with me is painful. When the bell finally rings, ending class, he is immediately up and gracefully running from the room.

I walk into the office at the end of the day, ready to turn in the form. I notice Edward is arguing with the lady at the front desk. My eyes widen when I realize what he's arguing about.

"I don't care which, just switch my biology with anything!" He says, voice filled with heat and anger.

"I'm sorry, there's nothing I can do" the woman says back regretfully. Edward suddenly stiffens before looking back at me. He tells the lady he understands and immediately walks past me and out the building. I wonder at what could cause him to want to switch classes. He couldn't hate me enough after just one meeting to want to swap classes, so it has to be something else.

I give the lady the note and head out to my truck to go home. I pull into the parking lot just as it starts to rain. I look over and notice Charlie's cruiser is already there, so I wonder at what we're going to eat. I walk into the dim house to the smell of pizza.

"Bells!" Charlie yells out, "I ordered pizza!" He walks out into the hallway with a small smile on his face.

"Thanks Dad, sound delicious" I reply, actually being honest this time. "I'm going to head and head to bed, okay Dad?" I say quietly, not needing to raise my voice with him being right near me

"Sure thing, Bells. I've got a job to be doing all night. I'm helping out a case from Seattle." He bites out at the end, obviously annoyed at something. I raise my eyebrows, wondering what kind of case could be going on so close. "Case? What's going on?" I immediately ask, full of curiosity.

"A string of murders have been going on in Seattle. People have been left in alleyways, drained of their blood" Charlie sighs out, obviously exhausted.

"Be careful, Dad. Don't get yourself killed." I say out loud. Him dying would cause a lot of trouble for me. I'm not 18 yet, so I can't live on my own.

I eat my pizza and then take a shower to get ready for bed. I put on some classic music to relax myself before falling asleep thinking of the Cullen family.


End file.
